Lullaby
by Blonde to the brain
Summary: What happens when Puck goes to Sabrina's funeral, and sings a song, just for her? Will Sabrina remain dead? Or will this turn out to be a PxS fic after all? Read and find out! The song in the story is called lullaby. It's a very good song! One-shot!
1. It all begins

**AN: Just a quick one shot I got the inspiration for, had to write it down! ****J Puck is 16, and Sabrina would be too. I don't own Dear Juliet, or Lullaby, but they're both amazing! Enjoy! **

_Lullaby_

Puck's P.O.V.

I walked up to the podium. I was so nervous, so afraid, so lost, so many things. "Hi," I told them all with unease, "I've never really spoken at a funeral before, well, for someone that meant something to me. So I thought I might sing it." I took out my guitar which I had learned to play recently. I looked over at Sabrina, so delicate and helpless looking. She wore a white silken dress, and her gold hair was fanned out around her on the pillow. I whispered to myself, "This one's for you, Sabrina." However I forgot I was standing in front of a microphone, and my thoughts echoed of the room and came back to me, though I barely recognized my own words. I began to sing.

_You can rest easy tonight,_

_Everything is going to be alright,_

_I promise._

_Go to sleep and dream of me tonight;_

_Everything may not be perfect,_

_But at least we tried._

_So tonight,_

_Sweet Dreams, And Sleep tight._

_I've been trying so hard,_

_Can't get you out of my mind._

_And if this is how it has to be,_

_Just promise you won't forget me,_

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby,_

_Tonight._

_I know that this hurts you,_

_It hurts me, too_

_I wish there was something I could do_

_To make it easier for you._

_Sometimes it's tough, _

_Too soon to call it love,_

_But I wanted to,_

_Yeah,_

_I wanted to._

_But it's too late now to say,_

_All the wonderful things,_

_That I thought of you,_

_So tonight,_

_Sweet dreams_

_And sleep tight._

_I've been trying so hard, _

_Can't get you out of my mind._

_And If this is how it has to be,_

_Just promise you won't forget me,_

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby,_

_Tonight…._

I stood up and gave a slight bow. "Thank you." And walked to the curtain on the back of the stage and went behind it. I had told Granny Relda I would be back here, so she didn't have to worry. I sat down, with my fingers pressed against the bridge of my nose. I inhaled deeply. I remember it all clearly…..

_Flashback:_

_It was a dark room, with only flickering lights. I watched through a dim window, wishing I could get inside. Sabrina sat in a wooden chair, tied up, and pulling at her binds. "Hello, Sabrina."_

"_Who are you? Why are you doing this? How do you even know my name?"_

"_That's for me to know, and for you to find out." _

_The shadowed figure turned and melted back into the darkness. _

…_..an hour later….._

_The shadowed figure returned with food. "Here," It rasped, "Eat."_

"_No. I don't trust you."_

"_Well you'll get hungry sometime, won't you? You'll have to eat then."_

_Sabrina glared, but said nothing. The figure walked away, leaving the plate of food just in her reach, tempting her. Sabrina fought her hunger, biting her lip, and trying not to glance at her plate. She picked a small piece of sandwich up and struggled to get it to her mouth. One little bite wouldn't hurt her, right? _

_She was wrong._

_I tried to shove open the door, throwing my weight into it. I glanced through the window. She was twisting her hand closer and closer to her face. She was almost there, almost had that single bite into her mouth._

_I shouldered the door one more time. It flew open. "Sabrina, Don't-" I cried, but it was too late. She had already eaten it. "Puck?" She questioned. "What are-hey, why are there four of you?" _

"_What?" I cried. _

_She started to lose grasp. I could tell. Her head began to roll and her hands were going limp as her legs gave and she slid down just a little in her seat. She started breathing heavily, and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Sabrina!" I cried, running towards her, "Sabrina?" But she was gone. I had carried her home, but didn't tell them what happened. They didn't need any more to worry about at the moment._

_End Flashback_

I had couple single, solitary tears running down my face now. I let them glide down my face, knowing I would get laughed at later if I cried back at the house. I felt a silky smooth touch, that just barely brushed against my skin and wiped the tears away. It was there, that's for sure, but it felt un-real, like it wasn't. I looked up and jumped a little. Sitting behind me, saw the softly smiling face of Sabrina Grimm. I stuttered. "H-h-hey, Sabrina."

"Hey, Puck. Do you know what I just realized?" Her voice sounded as if it was being carried on the wind, just a breeze, so quickly taken away. "What?" Amazingly enough, I wasn't afraid. I felt like I had known her forever.

"This is probably one of the first times you called me Sabrina." She laughed. A sound I knew I was going to miss. I laughed too. She sat down. "It probably is." I said with a smile. "Thanks for the song," She said. I'm sure I had a surprised look on my face.

"You heard it?"

"Yeah, I was listening. And it was really nice. Thank you."

I blushed. "Of course."

"And Puck?"

"Hmm?"

"What were some of those wonderful things about me?"

"Well, I've always liked your eyes, and the way you smile. Your laugh, and I always thought you looked cute when you were mad."

She giggled. "No wonder, then."

"Puck?"

"Yes, Sabrina?"

"Sometimes, I wanted to call it love, too." She smiled a shy smile and then stiffened.

"Sabrina? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," She smiled. "They're calling me."

"Who?"

"The rulers for the ghost world. They're very nice, but they only let you stay gone for so long, or your connection becomes to weak and you're a wanderer, which is a ghost who wanders the Earth for the rest of Eternity. I have to go now."

"Please, no. Don't go." I begged.

"I have to Puck. Did you really _not _just hear me explain that all to you?" She shook her head. "Never mind. Goodbye, Puck. Maybe I'll see you soon." She planted a light kiss on his cheek, and took a step back. Her legs disappeared first, swirling into nothing, and slowly rising until all he saw was her face. She mouthed three words; _I love you_, before her face disappeared from Earth as well, leaving Puck standing alone, thinking about how happy he had been again for just the one moment. He hummed to himself;

_So tonight, _

_Sweet dreams,_

_And sleep tight._

_I've been trying so hard, _

_Can't get you out of my mind._

_And if this is how it has to be,_

_Just promise you won't forget me,_

_And I'll leave you with this Lullaby,_

_Tonight…_

**AN: So, what did ya'll think? A bit of a sad fic, but It makes some-what sense I think, and I tried to even make room for PxS even though she's dead….I'm not sure how this idea came into my head, but It's pretty interesting, I think. Review Please!**

**~Blondie**


	2. AN: SORRYY!

**Hello again, people of fanfic! :D**

**Thank you to the reviewers! :)**

**Reviewers: **

_**Scarlet wolf: Thank you! It was originally planned to be a one-shot, short and sweet. If I do make it a story, it's nice to know I have a follower! **_

_**Flaming-Mercedes: Thank you :) It's lovely to hear positive reviews :) I tried my hardest to make it seem like surreal, like he was so upset, but still add that bit of happiness.**__**And a question of my own; Do you mean the movie Dear Juliet? I meant the band, though I have seen the movie, and it **_**IS **_**very good!**_

_**Yorkie999777000: Thank you for thinking it was cool. I was listening to the song Lullaby, by Dear Juliet, (Very good band) and I got the idea for this. I think it was meant more for a break-up sort of song, however I found it applied really well to Puck's situation. I was going to just make it where he sung at her funeral, but I couldn't **_**STAND **_**not having Sabrina in there somewhere speaking, but I didn't want it to be one of those fics where he/she just jumps out and goes "Surprise! I'm alive!" So, I decided to make her come back as a ghost. :)**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing! **_

_**I have another question for you all, If I may; What are your opinions? Do you think I should add more, or should I leave it as a one-shot?**_

_**~Blondie**_


	3. The Rotcurus Flower

**AN: Elizabeth Grimm, I like your thinking! I hadn't thought of that, though It's a wonderful prospect! Scarlet wolf, I do treasure your opinion, however I also except your challenge. **

**I will do my best to add ideas in from the reviewers, If they fit. Or, If the story ultimately fails, (Please be honest and let me know!) I'll delete any more chapters I have written, and it will become a one-shot. Thanks! Enjoy my attempt at a second chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own SG, The band Dear Juliet, or their song Lullaby. I also got the Idea for this chapter from Elizabeth Grimm. Thank you!**

_Panic attack_

Puck P.O.V.

I was in my room, bouncing a yellow rubber ball against a tree. I was thinking about Sabrina. It had been about 3 months since she had passed, and I had told the family what happened. The were shocked and terrified. We knew she wouldn't want us to be sad though, so we tried to keep our spirits up. I shook off the thought and concentrated on bouncing the ball. I was doing good, until a heard a chimp screech, and I turned my head to look. My arms reacted less quickly, though, and still tossed it at the tree, and it came back and hit me in the forehead. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, as I fell and landed on the ground. I rubbed the red welt where the ball hit. It was so sore! I stood up, and was face to face with a chimp, swinging from the tree. He screeched again. "Soldier! How dare you distract your commander? Do you see what you did?" I accused. The chimp looked innocently at the red blotch on his forehead. "No more fireworks. For a week. Now, go back with the other soldiers, maggot!" He scampered off. Usually I wasn't that tough on them, but that really, REALLY hurt. I headed downstairs. I went downstairs and stopped by the coffee table. If the Old Lady wasn't here, I would know because this is always where she left notes. Sure enough, there was a note. Most of the time there was these days. The note read:

_Dear Puck, _

_Me, Veronica, and Daphne all went on a case to look for more information about who hurt Sabrina. We were going to take you, but you seemed like you needed to be alone for a while after what happened at lunch. There are leftovers in the fridge. Jake is on a date, so I left Basil with you. I hope you won't mind. _

_Love,_

_The 'Old Lady'_

_A.k.a. Granny_

I set the note down. On top of all this, I have a little kid to look after as well? Nice. Real, nice.

_Flashback:_

_We were all sitting at the dinner table, eating lunch. Ironic, isn't it? Everyone was talking about the good times they had with Sabrina. We all decided we would take a turn, and say something they remembered most that was good about her. When it came to me, I paused a minute and smiled. It was so hard just to pick one good thing about her. She had many; her smile, the way she laughed, her fury every time I pulled a prank on her, the evil glint she got in her eye when we actually worked together, plotting against someone. I was in deep thought, when I heard Daphne say, "Puck, it's your turn." I was about to tell her I knew when Henry spoke. "Oh, he knows Daphne. The reason he's not saying anything is because he doesn't have anything good to say. He's the one who hurt her, after all!" "Henry!" Veronica cried, "That's enough!" I flew to my feet. "How dare you Henry! I would _never _hurt any single one of you here. Especially Sabrina. She meant something to me, don't you get that?" I heard my words escape from my throat in a strangled cry. "Then explain why you were the only one there. Explain why you didn't help her before she tried to eat the stupid sandwich!" My eyes narrowed, and I flew up to my room. I heard Veronica yelling at Henry to get out, and go find some other place to stay until he could be civilized around us all. I slammed my door, and slid down against it. I turned around and punched the wall. Then I noticed a yellow plastic ball beside me. Well, it was something to do until I calmed down. _

_End Flashback_

So, It was a rough day. And now I had a headache. From that STUPID rubber ball. I opened the cabinet where Granny kept all the ibuprofen. I took two. I put the bottle back and closed the door. I turned around to go check on Basil, who was undoubtedly in his crib, awake and waiting when I almost had a panic attack right then and there. I jumped about a mile. Sabrina was standing there, with a small smirk twisted on her lips. "Hello again. Miss me?"

"H-h-hi." I said, trying to calm my alarming heart rate. "Where'd you come from? The family isn't here right now though."

"I know. I saw them leave."

"Huh?"

"Do you guys think I'm not watching over you? Duh. Earth to Puck? Sadly, however, I'm not allowed to talk to them."

"Why not?"

"I'm only allowed to talk to the people that saw my death, or directly before it. And that leaves you, and the creepy shadow dude. There is no way I'm going to visit him, so here I am."

"Oh, I see," I commented. "Look, Sabrina, I really miss you. Are you sure you can't stay? At least longer that like, half an hour like last time?" [AN: I know it didn't seem like an half in hour in the story, but pretend with me, please? Thank you!]

"Well, I was thinking the same thing. I talked to the Rulers of Ghost world, and they said there is no way." Puck's face fell. "But," His face lit up again. "I have no intentions of giving up the search. So far, I think I may have found three possible ways for me to come back. However, they might be a little tricky to get the items for."

"Whatever it is, I don't care. Let's do this. What's the first possibility?"

"Pixie dust. I looked it up on ghoulgle, [AN: hehe…..it's a pun! I think…puns confuse me.]"

"Don' t you mean google?"

"No, I mean ghoulgle. I'm a ghost, duh smart-stuff." She flicked me in the head, laughed, and continued. "When I looked it up, it said that if consumed with rotcurus flower, it is believed to have supernatural powers for all kinds of things. Healing injuries, medical issues, un-paralyzing paralyzed people, bringing people out of comas, and even bringing people back from the dead."

"Sweet! We needed some of that when I got my wings torn off." I said excitedly.

"Yes, it would have been very helpful but It's not very easy to find. The plant itself is almost extinct from people harvesting it. We, however, just need some of it's nectar, and then some pixie dust. Then, we'll see just what happens."

"That we will. So, where do we find this flower?"

Sabrina smirked, and made me very afraid. Where were we going?

I groaned. "Sabrina, are you sure it's here?"

"I'm positive."

"How come you can't go get it? Why-" She cut me off with a kiss that I immediately melted into.

"Shush. Do you want the Unicorns to hear you?"

I laughed slightly. "The Unicorns? Ooh, I'm so afraid! Run for your life, they're going to make you taste a rainbow!"

"Puck, I mean it! You were so sweet and quiet that day at the funeral. Guess you're aren't that sad about me dying anymore, are you?"

"No, no, I am. I love you so much," I said smiling at her, and grabbing her ghostly hand, "Though I'm sorry Sabrina, but…._Unicorns_?"

"Aw" She smiled. "I love you too." Then she continued more seriously. "But Puck you still don't understand. These things are like natural-born killers. They use their innocence and sweet looking nature to lure you in, then once you get close enough, they have a number of ways to kill you. The most common way though, is to impale you with their horn on their head. However, it's so sharp that it pierces straight through almost immediately, so it's less likely to get as much blood on it. Usually it's little enough that most people don't notice, so it works very well for them."

I blanched. "I think I'll give Kraven to Basil when we get home." Sabrina laughed. [AN: They did hire a sitter for Basil. Puck may be a little…uh…off…at times, however he's not THAT off.] "C'mon, let's keep moving. We need to get there before Midnight."

"Why? What happens at Midnight?"

"The flower closes and doesn't open again for another hundred years, and only stays open one night. That's one reason why I waited so long to come back again. I had to figure out where one even was, and then about a week ago, I started keeping an even closer eye on the house waiting until they left you alone so I could appear to you. I was so frustrated just waiting and waiting that I was almost tempted to appear to them all anyway whether the rules said it was okay or not."

"Wow. Why does the flower only open and close every one hundred years?"

"The planets are all in alignment tonight. It's a full moon as well, meaning the flower should be to it's full power if it actually exists, so the nectar we get will give us even better chances. One thing that also plays in is that Midnight, or 12:00, is the point when one day switches to another. So the reason why is because While the planets are all in alignment, the full moon is up in the sky as well. When it turns the next day, Midnight, the moon begins to shift to start rotating to the other side of the Earth. This makes the planets clearer, however it also reflects less moonlight. Once the flower gets used to a certain amount of moonlight, with a tremendous change such as there being so much extra moonlight to there being so little compared to it. So, It closes it's petals for a hundred years, until right around when the planets would align again."

"Wow, I never thought a plant cold be so complex as to know when the planets are all aligned and the full moon is in place."

"Well, you thought wrong. Now, lets get moving."

I was sneaking through the woods with Sabrina, as I had been for the past hour. I was having a very difficult time following her as she was almost transparent. "Come on!" She urged, "It's getting later!" I hurried faster. "We got about a half and hour!" She whispered quickly. I was confused. How could she tell? Oh, well, I guess if I was meant to know she would tell me. Finally, we burst through the trees. "There it is," She breathed.

"There what is?"

The flower. The Rotcurus flower, the one we've been looking for. Duh."

"Well I know, but where is it?" I couldn't see it anywhere!

She further into the weeds and vines, tangled, as if trying to entrap us. She turned back and looked at me. "Well, come here and give me the flask."

"Oh, right!" Man, am I losing it. I walked over. She was standing next to a small gray mass, that looked somewhat similar to a rock. "This is the Rotcurus flower?"

"No, it's a pickle. Now hurry up and give me the flask. We only have fifteen minutes left!"

"So we already found the flower, didn't we? What's the big deal?" Sometimes, she really confused me.

"The nectar takes time to collect." She said in that 'DUH-don't-you-know-anything' voice that I so dearly missed. I shrugged and handed her the flask. She covered the flower-rock with her hand. What was she doing? I was amazed to see the top of the rock begin to curl and pull backwards, like a, a, a blooming flower. I was even more amazed to see what was inside.

**AN: :D YAY! That was fun to write! Sorry it took me a while, though. Do you think they sound Puckabrina enough? I tried to put a little in there, but with such a critical mission they were in, I couldn't figure out a way to work much more in. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter they'll finish their whole Rotcruus flower journey. Then, we'll just have to see where they go after that…..I'll give you a clue though, if you like. **

**Clue: Why is the Red Man Red?**

**See if you can figure it out! I will give you a virtual waffle if you do! :D**


End file.
